Midnight
by oreoshkji
Summary: Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon Genderswitch M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ketika Si mungil Jihoon memohon untuk dimasuki penis besar Daniel Full NC


**Midnight**

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon

Genderswitch

M

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Pintu rumah di salah satu perumahan paling elit di Gangnam terbuka setelah sebelumnya terdengar bunyi _bep_ yang begitu jelas. Wajah Daniel menyembul dari celah pintu, ia menghela nafas. Dia lelah sekali setelah seharian mengurusi kantor yang sedang bermasalah. Sekretaris barunya belum mampu memenuhi standar yang ia tetapkan, sedangkan sekretaris lamanya mendadak harus cuti karena persalinan caesarnya. Untung ada wakil direkturnya yang bisa diandalkan ketika ada masalah seperti ini.

Setelah masuk, melepas sepatunya, kemudian dia mengempaskan diri ke sofa kulit berwarna hitam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sangat lelah. Jadwalnya selama beberapa hari ke depan terpaksa mendapat perubahan. Setidaknya besok dia bisa beristirahat walau hanya sehari. Sambil mengistirahatkan ototnya yang kaku, dia melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja, dari atas ke bawah hingga dadanya terlihat jelas.

"Hahh.." lagi-lagi Daniel menghela napas. Ia berbaring sejenak, melihat sekeliling rumah dan menyadari rumahnya masih sepi, beberapa lampu ruangan belum dinyalakan. Jihoonnya belum pulang, padahal dia sedang membutuhkannya. Tak kehilangan akal, Daniel mengampil ponsel, mendial nomor kekasih mungilnya itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar nada dering. Panggilannya tidak diangkat, mungkin Jihoon masih mengerjakan tugasnya di kampus pikir Daniel.

Selang beberapa menit ponselnya bergetar, itu Jihoon yang menelpon.

"Hey Sayang," ujar Daniel cepat.

" _Oppa sudah pulang_?" tanya si mungil dari seberang telpon.

"Iya. Kau di mana? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?"

" _Aku masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Jinyoung, kalau sudah selesai aku akan langung pulang kok_ ," Jihoon sebagai mahasiswi semester lima sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan tugas dan UTS. Rumah Jinyoung adalah tempatnya mengerjakan tugas bersama teman di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut sayang, telpon aku kalau ingin kujemput," tawar Daniel.

" _Ayay captain,"_ Daniel tersenyum, hanya mendengar suaranya rasa lelahnya menghilang.

Setelah panggilan telpon itu diputus Daniel berjalan menuju kamar mereka, kamarnya dan Jihoon. Ia perlu mandi dan beristirahat walaupun dia juga membutuhkan Jihoon sekarang. Setiap stress dengan pekerjaan kantor, Jihoon adalah hiburan paling ampuh bagi Daniel. Apa pun yang dilakukan Jihoon dalam jarak pandangnya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Memikirkan Jihoon semakin membuat Daniel menginginkannya sekarang.

Bayangan Jihoon terus berputar dibenaknya. Bagaimana senyuman gadis yang sering dipanggilnya bocah itu membuatnya tersenyum, bagaimana tawanya membuat Daniel ikut tertawa, dan bagaimana desahannya bisa membangunkan kejantanannya sekarang. Sial. Harusnya dia berhenti memikirkan Jihoon.

Daniel melirik selangkangannya yang menonjol. Hawa ruangan jadi makin gerah saja, hasratnya sudah terlanjur menggebu, sedangkan kekasih mungilnya tidak di sini. Dari mata bening Daniel, jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Entah jam berapa kekasihnya selesai dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Dianiel menyerah, ia melucuti kemeja dan celana bahannya. Tinggal celana dalam warna hitam saja yang menutupi tubuh indah Daniel. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Daniel melepaskan satu satunya kain yang masih melekat ditubuhnya itu.

 _Crasshhh_ ….

Rintik air memabasahi sekujur tubuh indah milik Direktur ID Holding itu. Guyuran air setidaknya bisa membuat tubuhnya lebih segar dari aktivitas-aktivitas melelahkan seharian. Tuas shower diputar hingga air berhenti mengucur. Daniel menuang _shampoo_ dan menggosokannya ke rambut, setelah itu dia menuang sabun cair ke _puff_ , meremasnya hingga berbusa lalu menggosokannya ke seluruh tubuh. Pelan-pelan seolah dia sangat menikmati ritual mandinya, ia seka tangannya, berlanjut ke dada, perlahan turun ke perutnya yang bagaikan batangan cokelat putih, lalu punggungnya yang indah.

Setelah itu Daniel menyeka ke dua belah tungkainya dengan _puff_ berbusa, hingga sampai ke bagian pusat tubuhnya. Saat tersentuh Daniel mengejang geli, ada rasa nikmat yang terselip diantara gosokan _puff_ berbusanya. Ia mencobanya sekali lagi. Nikmat hingga ia terbangun sedemikian tegak. Ia jadi penasaran.

Daniel berpikir, mungkin Jihoon masih lama mengerjakan tugasnya, sedangkan hasratnya sudah minta dilepaskan. Tak ada salahnya mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menyentuh lagi kejantannya denga puff berbusa itu, ia membayangkan Jihoon ketika melakukannya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana tangan mungil itu menyentuh kejantanannya, membelainya, kemudian membayangkan kejantannya berada di mulut hangat si mungil.

Membayangkan Jihoon semakin membakar gairahnya, kejantannya makin tegak berdiri. Bunyi berdecak terdengar dari pusat diri Daniel yang terus dimainkan dengan tangan, seluruh tubuhnya menegang hingga otot-otot yang ada bersembulan menggoda. Daniel mendongak tak tahan dengan nikmat yang ia buat, tungkainya lesu dan memaksanya untuk bersandar pada dinding.

Napasnya memburu, seiring dengan semakin lincah jemarinya yang mengeksplorasi semua titik nikmat pada dirinya. Meskipun tak senikmat saat dia bersama Jihoon, namun ini cukup untuk menumpahkan hasratnya.

Cklekk!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan, tadinya Jihoon mau bergabung dengan kekasihnya. Ia tertahan sampai batas pintu, menikmati pemandangan kekasihnya sedang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Jihoon kembali menarik daun pintu hingga menyisakan sedikit celah untuk mengintip. Ia bukan gadis polos seperti kata teman-temannya, setidaknya ia sudah menghangatkan ranjang Daniel sejak resmi menjadi kekasihnya tiga bulan lalu.

Mata cantik yang sering membuat gadis lain iri itu terus mengamati bagaimana Daniel menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Jihoon terpana. Melihat bagaimana Daniel mendesahkan namanya membuat kemaluannya berdenyut. Rasanya semakil gatal di bawah sana.

"Ahhh...Jihoon Fuck!" umpat Daniel dari dalam. Dia sudah kelojotan dengan kenikmatan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tangannya semakin terampil memainkan dirinya sendiri di bawah sana. Sedangkan Jihoon mulai merapatkan pahanya, vaginanya berdenyut ingin disentuh jari-jari panjang dan berurat milik Daniel.

Hasrat Daniel sudah melambung tinggi, ia sama sekali tak menyadari Jihoon melihat aktivitas malamnya. Dalam imajinasinya, hanya ada Jihoon yang tengah memberikan surga dunia. Tubuh indah Jihoon menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit Daniel, membuatnya semakin terbakar gairah.

"Ahhhh.. Jihoon.." desis Daniel, pinggulnya maju-mundur seolah dia benar-benar sedang menyetubuhi Jihoon dengan kasar.

Gerakan tangan Daniel semakin tak beraturan, mulutnya menganga mendesiskan rasa nikmat yang tak terperi. Dia menggelinjang, menegang, melenguh, terus sampai sebuah hasrat yang begitu tak tertahankan mulai mendatanginya. Perlahan namun pasti sesuatu seolah berdesakan dari dalam sana, memaksa untuk segera terpancar keluar.

Daniel melenting, hingga Jihoon bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia begitu tegang, jantan dan luar biasa mempesona. Jihoon ingin menggenggamnya. Tenggorokannya kering, ia ikut larut dalam _euphoria_ yang Daniel buat dalam kamar mandi.

Daniel yang sekarang dilihatnya begitu menggoda, begitu indah sampai ikut membuat Jihoon lemas. Ia menggigit bibirnya, vaginanya benar-benar ingin dipuaskan. Vaginanya sudah basah hanya dengan melihat Daniel memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Arrgghhh...," wajah Daniel memerah hingga bibirnya mengerat kuat. "Hahhhhh!" akhirnya kehangatan dalam dirinya keluar dengan sangat nikmat. Begitu kental dan putih. Tubuh Daniel belum mengendur, dia belum selesai sementara Jihoon makin merasakan hawa panas tak tertahankan.

Pusat Jihoon semakin berkedut, ia basah bahkan tanpa disentuh. Pikiran Jihoon terlalu larut hingga ia juga tenggelam dalam bayangannya sendiri. Sampai saat dia sadar, Daniel sudah berada di hadapannya hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya. Jihoon masih terpaku, tungkainya lemas, ia hampir ambruk sebelum Daniel menangkap tubuh mungilnya ke pelukan. Aroma tubuh Daniel menguar dalam indera penciuman Jihoon, tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang pujaan.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Jihoon mendaratkan kecupan di dada bidang itu. Daniel menyeringai, Jihoon datang disaat yang tepat. Hasratnya belum sepenuhnya tersalurkan, kejantannya masih membutuhkan pelepasan. Daniel menyentuh wajah manis itu, mendaratkan ciuman dibibir merah yang sejak tadi menggoda imannya.

"Mhhh ahh.. Op..oppaahh," Jihoon mendesah di sela ciuman panas mereka. Ciuman Daniel memabukkan seperti biasa, sedang tangan kekarnya sudah menjelajahi payudara sang gadis.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Daniel sedang aktif menciumi belakang leher Jihoon yang merupakan titik sensitifnya.

"Daniel opp-oppahhh.. aaahhh"

Mulut nakal Daniel turun ke leher Jihoon dan mencumbui leher jenjang itu. Daniel meninggalkan banyak tanda di leher dan tulang selangka Jihoon dan kemudian turun pada dada sintal Haechan yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Daniel melepaskan crop top putih itu dari tubuh Jihoon, kemudian menurunkan tali branya. Payudara bulat milik Jihoon berada tepat di hadapannya, terpampang sempurna. Daniel tak menyiakan waktu dan langsung menciumi payudara itu. sedangkan Jihoon tak berhenti mendesah, menyuarakan betapa dia menikmati perlakuan Daniel di payudaranya.

"Akhhhh.. lagihhh.." tanpa malu Jhoon meminta Daniel terus mempermainkan payudaranya. Ia sangat menyukai payudara miliknya dilecehkan, dihisap kuat oleh mulut Daniel.

"Aaakhhh...putingkuhhh enhhhh...!" Jihoon meremat kuat helaian rambut Daniel, berharap pemuda itu semakin menenggelamkan mulut nakalnya di atas payudaranya. Jihoon ingin putingnya dihisap kuat.

Laki-laki itu terus menjilati puncak puting Haechan. Daniel menatap puting yang mengkilap oleh liurnya itu dan Daniel sangat tergoda untuk memulutinya. Puting merah yang sudah keras menegang itu selalu bisa membuat Daniel lupa diri untuk terus menghisapnya kuat hingga Jihoonnya menjerit kenikmatan. Daniel tahu Jihoonnya sangat menyukai ia melecehkan putingnya.

Namun Daniel harus menunda aksinya, ia mengangkat tubuh setengah telanjang itu ke atas ranjang mereka. Handuk yang melilit di pinggang Daniel sejak tadi sudah tak tahu di mana, menampakkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Daniel kembali melahap puting Jihoon dengan rakus, sedangkan Jihoon terus mendesah, meminta Daniel meneruskan aksinya. Jihoon membusungkan dadanya agar Daniel terus menghisap putingnya. Dia tidak mau Daniel berhenti. Gigi laki-laki tampan itu juga mengigiti putingnya. Jihoon semakin gila mendesah karena perbuatan Daniel barusan.

"Op-Opppa... aakhhh"

Jihoon kepayahan menahan desahannya saat tangan Daniel mengusap paha dalamnya. Merematnya dan merambat semakin ke dalam hingga berada di depan vaginanya. Daniel dengan sengaja membuka bibir vagina Jihoon dan langsung memasukkan satu jarinya dalam lubang senggema itu. Ibu jarinya menekan-nekan klitoris Jihoon yang masih sensitif sementara jari tengahnya asik keluar masuk lubang vagina Jihoon.

"Kau sudah sangat basah sayang," ujar Daniel, tangannya yang lain kini berada pada tubuh bagian atas Jihoon dan sedang memijat dada bulat dan sintal itu.

Jihoon sangat menyukai sentuhan Daniel di tubuhnya, Jihoon suka Daniel yang terburu-buru untuk memuaskannya. Dia suka Daniel yang berubah liar ketika bercinta.

"Enghhhh... mmhhhh"

Daniel menambah 2 jarinya sehingga ketiga jarinya bergerak dengan liar dalam mengoyak lubang Jihoon. Mengocoknya dengan brutal dan menggaruk gspotnya hingga Jihoon menggelinjang. Ini jelas lebih nikmat dari orgasmenya tadi. Jihoon sangat ingin mendesah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya menikmati sodokan dari ketiga jari Daniel.

"akhhhh kumohon jangan berhentihhhh nghhh.."

malah bergerak maju dan mundur agar gerakan jari Daniel semakin melesak dalam lubangnya. Sementara Daniel kembali menyusu pada dada kirinya. Menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga Jihoon merintih. Tubuh mungil tapi montok itu tersudut, kepalanya mendongak dengan tinggi saat Daniel dengan kurang ajarnya menggigit dan menarik putingnya dengan kuat. Ini terlalu nikmat bagi Jihoon dan wanita cantik itu tidak ingin Daniel berhenti merangsang setiap titik sensitifnya.

Ketiga jarinya kembali bergerak liar di bawah sana. Setiap vagina sempit itu berkedut maka Daniel akan semakin kasar menggaruk gspotnya. Sementara dada sintalnya kembali dijamah tangan nakal Daniel yang lain.

"eunghhhh ahhhh... ahhh.. pleasehh jangan berhentihhh," Jihoon terus memohon. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks. Sedangkan Daniel yang mengetahui wanita cantiknya itu akan klimaks pun menyeringai.

Daniel melepaskan tangannya pada dada sintal Jihoon dan ketiga jarinya juga bergerak dengan pelan. Daniel dengan kurang ajarnya mengerjai Jihoon dalam situasi begini. Jarinya sudah keluar dari lubang vagina Jihoon yang becek. Daniel menatap gadisnya yang terengah dan menatapnya kesal. Jihoon masih belum orgasme dan itu menyiksanya, vaginanya masih berdenyut minta dipuaskan.

"Daniel Oppahhh please~" rengek Jihoon dengan puppy eyesnya. Dia mengangkat pantatnya dan menyingkap roknya ke atas. Kakinya dengan susah payah melebar yang memprlihatkan vagina merahnya yang basah dipenuhi lendirnya.

Daniel yang melihat itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Jihoon yang dipenuhi nafsu memang berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Tapi Daniel belum puas, dia ingin mendengar Jihoon memohon padanya untuk dipuaskan.

"Memohonlah dengan benar sayang," Daniel menatap Jihoon tepat dimatanya, sedangkan tangannya membelai klitoris Jihoon yang membuat tubuh itu bergetar.

"Oppa please aku butuh penismu," bibirnya mengerut lucu ketika mengatakan itu, tapi Daniel belum puas dengan itu. Ia butuh lebih.

"Hhh A-aku mau penismu me-menusuk vaginaku dengan kencang, shhh.." Jihoon malu sekali mengatakan itu, selama ini Daniel selalu memuaskannya tanpa diminta. Mengatakan secara langsung membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri, tapi dia butuh kenikmatan ketika vaginanya ditusuk dengan kuat oleh penis Daniel.

"You got it baby," Daniel menyeringai

"Oppahhhh...Kumohon cepathhhh ahh," Jihoon langsung menggeliat ketika Daniel melanjutkan belaiannya di belahan vaginanya. Ia tak hanya membelai permukaan vagina Jihoon, tapi mulai mengorek sedikit ke dalam. Vagina itu sudah siap dan benar-benar basah.

Daniel mengocok sebentar penisnya yang sudah berdenyut minta dipuaskan. Jihoon melihatnya, bagaimana ukuran penis itu terlihat semakin besar dan berurat. Wajah Jihoon dipenuhi keringat, tangannya menggenggam erat seprai dibawahnya.

Daniel mencium bibir Jihoon sambil perlahan memasukkan penis kebanggaannya ke vagina Jihoon.

"Mphhh.. nghh..hhh" Jihoon mengerang dalam ciumannya. Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di vaginanya diimbangi dengan rasa nikmat luar biasa. Vaginanya berkedut, mejepit penis berurat itu.

"Mhhh Oppahhh.. ahhh'" Jihoon berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia butuh mendesah.

"Hhhh..Ohhh..Oppaa be-besarhh sekali ahhhh.." Jihoon merasa sesuatu mengenaik ujung rahimnya. Ukuran penis Daniel selalu mengejutkannya meski ini bukan kegiatan sex pertama mereka.

"Ahhh...hahhhhh..yahhh...Oppaaa...ohhh" Jihoon mendesah semakin keras ketika Daniel mulai bergerak dalam vaginanya. Terasa penuh dan hangat. "Kumohonn ja-janganhh berhentihhh," Jihoon memejamkan matanya, tangan mungilnya menyentuh lengan Daniel, dia merasa tak sanggup, tubuhnya lemas, sebentar lagi klimaksnya datang.

"Penismuhhh.. be-saarhh sekaliii ahhh..hahhh" Daniel menyeringai, merasa puas dengan pujian Jihoon tentang penisnya. Ia semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang senggama milik kekasihnya itu, semakin lama ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"AHHH... NYAHHH..! Oppahhh..unghhh" Jihoon menjerit kencang ketika penis itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Vaginanya semakin mengetat ketika penis Daniel menyentuh titik itu. Daniel tak tahan lagi, penisnya dijepit dengan sangat kuat. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak kasar dan cepat, dia butuh lebih dan lebih.

"Sangat ketat hhh sekali..hhh" Daniel tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, vagina Jihoon menjepitnya erat.

"A-aku hhahhh.. sebentar lagi... ahhhh," Jihoon merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat. Jihoon gusar, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, seprai yang dipegangnya sudah sangat kusut.

"Ahhhh.. ja-jangan berhenti hhhh...ahhhhh," Jihoon hampir gila, vaginanya benar-benar merasakan nikmat. Terlebih ketika Daniel ikut memainkan klitorisnya yang sudah bengkak sejak tadi.

"Shittt.. kau sangat nikmat honey hhhh" Daniel mengeram seperti hewan liar, puncaknya semakin dekat, tak tahan dengan jepitan vagina si mungil.

"NYAHHHH.. OPPAAAHHH!" Jihoon mendapat orgasmenya terlebih dulu, tubuhnya mengejang. Dadanya membusung, memperlihatkan putingnya yang kemerahan dengan bekas liur Daniel di sana.

Daniel belum mendapatkan pelepasannya. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Jihoon menjerit kenikmatan, vaginanya yang masih sensitif terus diberi kenikmatan.

"AHH! Hahhhh hhh," kedutan vagina Jihoon setelah orgasme membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Daniel menyeprotkan spermanya di dalam liang hangat milik Jihoon. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Jihoon.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah, menikmati orgasme paling nikmat dalam hubungan mereka. Daniel memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon, mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau yang terbaik Jihonnie," Daniel mengecupi wajah Jihoon, dia sangat bersyukur memiliki Jihoon dalam hidupnya. Meski berbeda usia cukup jauh tapi Daniel merasa Jihoon memang diciptakan hanya untuknya.

Sedangkan Jihoon menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Daniel, mengingat begaimana dia memohon untuk terus disetubuhi membuatnya malu. Kewarasannya yang tadi hilang kini sudah kembali, semburat merah menjalari pipi gembilnya.

"Jangan lihat aku," ucap Jihoon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh atletis Daniel. Jihoon ingin menghilang saja sekarang, dia malu setengah mati.

"Ada apa sayang," Daniel penasaran.

"Aku malu," cicitnya. "Jangan ingat apapun yang aku katakan tadi oppa, please," Daniel terkekeh mendengarnya. Jihoonnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku menyukainya, Jihoonie sangat hebat tadi," Daniel menyentuh wajah manis sang kekasih. Ia membelai pipinya, masih ada semburat merah di sana. Daniel yang gemas memberikan ciuman berulang-ulang di pipi gembil itu. betapa dia mencintai segala hal yang ada di sosok seorang Park Jihoon.

"Oppa... dingin," Jihoon menatap lagi mata Daniel, tubuhnya memang kedinginan, tubuh mereka masih telanjang dan AC semakin mendukung suhu ruangan.

"Apa ini artinya ronde ke dua hm?" Daniel membalikkan tubuh Jihoon hingga menungging, memeprlihatkan pantatnya yang sintal menggoda. Daniel menyentuh bongkahan itu, membelai vaginanya dari belakang yang membuat Jihoon mendesah.

"ahhh..ja-jangan lagi.. a-ku lelah shhh.."

 **END**

Akhirnya selesai juga ff NC pertamaku

Semoga cukup hot dan kalian suka yaaa. Aku butuh masukan kalian buat ff berikutnya, rencananya aku mau buat ff oneshot aja biar gak ada hutang sama kalian.

Sebenernya aku OngNiel shipper tapi DanielxJihoon bikin gemayyy bangettt hehe

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
